


Clarity

by aerean94



Series: Counting Every Moment [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 18,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerean94/pseuds/aerean94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi and Kuroko's lives together from middle school till college.<br/>Originally a collection of one shots from a 30 Day Challenge I did on FF.net about 2 years back. The majority of em ended up being related to each other so I decided to gather some of em and upload em together on here as a daily life sort of thing for this otp of mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scarlet

"I...I can't go on anymore!" Groaning, Kise fell to his bottom on the gym court, leaning his weight on his hands, throwing his head back as he panted.

Following Kise, Aomine fell to his knees. "Geez, Akashi that bastard. He's like the incarnation of the devil himself!"

"I'm surprised you know what that word means." Midorima says, pushing his spectacles further up his nose.

Grumbling to himself and ignoring the shooting guard, Aomine raised his head and looked to find his partner. "Oi, Tetsu, you all ri- Oi Tetsu!"

Said person blinked his eyes open as he turned his head to look at his partner. "What is it, Aomine-kun?"

"Don't lie down on the floor like that! It looks like you're dead!"

"Ah. I apologize."

Sitting up, Kuroko blinked when a flash of yellow covered his vision. "Mou, Kurokochii! Don't die on meeee!"

"Kise-kun. Please die."

"So mean!"

"All right. That's enough."

Looking up, every single member of the first string of the basketball team ceased what they were doing. There, Akashi stood on the middle of the court in all his imposing glory.

"That's enough for today. You're dismissed."

Everyone sighed in relief as they put their equipment away and retreated to the confines of their locker room to shower, change, and head home.

Kuroko, meanwhile, decided to stay back again to practice his shots, and after a while of convincing Aomine and Kise to go home without him, he was finally alone in the gym. Time seemed to pass quickly for Kuroko as he dribbled around the court with failing attempts to shoot in the basket. He missed every single one of them, and it discouraged him, but he continued to go on regardless, hoping that he would at least make one basket.

"Tetsuya."

The sound of his name snapped him out of his reverie as he turned to face the source of the person who called his name. "Akashi-kun. You're still here?"

Nodding, the red haired captain strode over to where Kuroko stood on the middle of the court, crossing his arms. "Yeah. I had a meeting to attend with the Coach."

"I see. Thank you for your hard work."

Nodding, Akashi spoke. "You should head home now, Tetsuya. It's getting late. You wouldn't want your parents to worry."

Blinking, Kuroko looked outside the top windows of the gym that aligned the ceilings to see the orange sky that signified the setting of the sun.

"Ah. You're right."

"Of course I am."

Suppressing a sigh, Kuroko placed the ball back into its rack, and with the help of Akashi, rolled it over to be stored away. That done, he retreated to the locker room to change back into his uniform, grab his bag, and met Akashi outside the gym, who turned off the lights and locked the doors.

Silence enveloped the two once again as they made their way home together. They didn't mind it. With the chaos that came with the Generation of Miracles, this was something they came to appreciate from one another, a companionable silence.  
As they walked, Kuroko's eyes trailed over to Akashi, who was walking just a little ways ahead of him. The color of the sunset did wonders with the red that is Akashi's hair. It seemed to emit a gentle fiery glow, and he couldn't help but be fascinated by it.  
Breathing in, Kuroko sped up so that he was closer to Akashi and raised a hand. His fingers hesitantly reached out to touch the strands of the red hair, inwardly marveling at the surprising softness his fingers felt.

"Tetsuya?"

Blinking, Kuroko's eyes made contact with mismatched ones. He flinched back as he realized what he unconsciously just did. "I apologize, Akashi-kun. I shouldn't have..."

Letting out a low chuckle, Akashi gently grabbed Kuroko's still raised hand and brought it down. "You're just like a kitten."

As they resumed walking, Kuroko cocked his head to the side, not understanding what the other meant with such words. He felt a soft squeeze to his hand and his eyes looked down, realizing his hand was still being held by the red-haired's peach colored hand. Eyes softening, his eyes rose to look Akashi, who was staring straight ahead with a small smile playing on his lips. Smiling softly, he squeezed the hand back gently as they slowly and quietly made their way home.


	2. In Time

_Thank goodness it's the weekend..._ Thought one Akashi Seijuuro. He groaned, feeling the sunlight peeking through the curtains and onto his figure. He was dead tired. He had woken up extra early the day before to attend a meeting with the head coach, assistant coach, and Momoi, their manager to talk about the next matches they'll be participating in along with organizing the next training camps. After spending about an hour or two in the meeting, they were finally let go and attend their classes. With Akashi being in all high level classes, courtesy of his Satan of a father, he was bombarded with countless homework to do and a project to complete in a few weeks. After school ended, there was a match they had to attend, which meant the red head had to exert himself even more when he was already tired and lacking sleep. After the match, Aomine and Kuroko thought they'd be funny and ditched them to play again, which he personally wondered about because the teal head looked dead tired by the end of the match.

After wasting about fifteen minutes looking for the two, Akashi was even more tired to the point where he didn't punish the two for running off. Instead, he gave them a threat of a promise to make their next training regime a living hell and dismissed them all to go home.

The moment Akashi reached his home, he fell onto his bed and was immediately fast asleep, with dinner, shower, and the changing of clothes forgotten in the face of exhaustion.

He rolled over onto his back, arms spread wide, his eyes opening and staring at his white ceiling. Turning a head, he looked over to look at his clock, which read to be only eight in the morning; two hours after he would normally wake up. It wasn't much sleep, but it'll do for the day. He has the next day to sleep in too anyways.

Just as he sat up, he blinked when he saw the doorknob of his door twisting, and watched as the door was pushed open, his eyes slightly wide with confusion as a certain phantom player entered the room, carrying what looked to be a tray of a hearty breakfast.  
Akashi wondered what he was doing here, and was going to ask, only to have a different set of words strangely leave his lips. "I didn't know you can cook, Tetsuya."

Blinking and offering a small smile, the teal head replied. "You're right on that, Akashi-kun. I can't. However, my mother can. This is just leftover food from this morning's breakfast. I thought I'd bring it here for you to eat."

Sitting up against his bed, his eyes followed Kuroko as the boy walked over to him, setting the tray on his lap. The red head eyed the plate of pancakes, sausages, and bacon, the typical American breakfast, along with a glass of orange juice sitting off to the side. Akashi dug into the breakfast, the boy not realizing how hungry he was until he tasted the syrup covered pancake on his tongue.

"Considering how you're still in the clothes from yesterday, you didn't shower last night right? I'll run a warm bath for you." Kuroko said, moving over to the bathroom that was off to the side.

"You're being awfully generous today, Tetsuya. If you think I'm going to forgive you for your disappearance act with Daiki yesterday, you're wrong."

"That was only part of it." The teal head stopped at the doorway of the bathroom, not looking the red head in the eye. "I've...noticed that Akashi-kun has been tired lately. You're always working so hard. You're even looking after me...along with looking after the others. Akashi-kun has given me so much that...that I feel I haven't been doing anything. Giving you nothing. So...I...wanted to do something for Akashi-kun. I know I can't do much, but looking after Akashi-kun like this is the least I can do."

"Actually, Tetsuya. There is something you can do for me. Or rather, something you can give me that will make me completely happy."

At this, the teal head perked up, walking back over to the red head and settling on the bed in front of him, the now finished food off to the side. "What is it, Akashi-kun?" the boy leaned forward, determination in his eyes.

"You."  
…  
…  
…

The boy sat back, eyes slightly wide.

"...What?"

"Give yourself to me, Tetsuya. That would make me incredibly happy."

"...As in...?"

The red head let out a soft sigh reaching forward to gently grab the teal heads wrists and bring him over to him so that the shorter boy would be straddling his legs. He cupped a pale cheek, his eyes looking directly into cyan orbs, silently willing the others' eyes to focus on him only.

"Tetsuya. I love you. But...I feel that mere words can't do it justice. Holding hands...kissing...I'm happy but...I want more."

Kuroko's breath hitched. "...A-Akashi-kun couldn't mean..."

"Yes. It is exactly what you're thinking. I want you, Tetsuya. Words and simple gestures just aren't enough. I want to show you."

The teal head, unsure, shrunk back into himself, making himself appear smaller than he already was.

"Akashi-kun...I...I'm...I don't...I'm not..."

Akashi let out a small chuckle. "It's all right, Tetsuya." he said softly, resting his forehead against the other. "It's fine. I just wanted you to know. However, know that I will not let you from my grasp. But...take your time and think about it carefully, all right? I don't want to force you to do something that you'll regret. That's the last thing I want to do."

"Okay...thank you, Akashi-kun."

"Of course."


	3. Hot Cocoa

Kuroko stared up at the white, grayish clouds that covers the sky, small specks of white descending from the covered sky. He could see his breath as he breathed in the air around him. It was cold and fresh.

Shivering a bit, he buried his slightly reddened nose in his plaid scarf, a scarf his grandmother had knitted for him as a Christmas present a few years ago. The boy slumped in his seat, bringing his hands up to his face and blowing on them to warm them up.

"Sorry for the wait."

Looking up, heterochromatic eyes greeted him as a small smile pulled at the corner of his lips.

"It's fine, Akashi-kun."

"Here."

Taking a cup from the others hands, Kuroko felt his cold fingers warming from the warmth of the cup. Slowly, he took a sip as to not burn his tongue, and sighed in contentment.

Akashi sat down next to Kuroko, also taking a drink from his own cup.

"It's not so bad here compared to Kyoto. It's absolutely freezing there in the winter."

"It's still cold here."

"Between Tokyo and Kyoto, Tokyo's a lot warmer."

"...It's still cold here."

"Goodness Tetsuya. Why do you insist on arguing?"

"In hopes to prove Akashi-kun wrong just once."

"And that will never happen. After all, I'm always right."

"Someday, I'll prove you wrong."

"I'm looking forward to that."

A comfortable silence fell over the two as Kuroko scooted over until he was flush against the red head's side. Akashi looked over, giving his companion a questionable look.

"Akashi-kun is warm."

Chuckling, Akashi wrapped an arm around Kuroko's shoulders, pulling him just a tad bit closer. The teal-head instinctively laid his head on the others shoulder, covering his nose again with his scarf.

"Perfect."

"You're impossible."


	4. Milkshake

A date between one captain and one shadow was nothing completely special. It didn't matter where they went; they enjoyed each other's company and as long as they could be in each other's presence, they didn't really care where they went.

They walked side by side at an even pace, a small bit of space between the two, but it was easy to tell how close the two were with each other, considering how one of them would unconsciously respond to a slight movement made from the other.

"It's getting close to lunch. We should get something to eat. Is there anywhere in particular you would like to dine at?"

"Maji Burger."

Akashi raised a brow.

"Kagami-kun and I always go there after practice."

"I see..."  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…

"Good grief, Tetsuya. Is there anything else you drink besides that?"

Kuroko looked at his partner as he continued to slurp his milkshake...which just so happens to be his third one. Akashi had his arms crossed and a perfectly arched brow raised as he waited for Kuroko to answer him.

Blinking, the teal haired boy continued to stare at his partner as different colored orbs locked with each other.

Akashi's eyes narrowed.

"It is unhealthy."

"But it is delicious."

"You're skinny. Your usual intake of food is but a small amount, yet you consume large amounts of this sweetened drink. It's bad for your health."

"The amount of food I eat is sufficient enough for me to last through the day."

"It's amazing how you can drink so much but eat so little."

"Thank you very much."

"At this rate, you'll never get taller."  
…  
…  
…  
…

"That was mean, Akashi-kun."

"Please, Tetsuya. It is the inevitable truth."

"Well what about Akashi-kun? Akashi-kun eats nutritiously all the time, yet he never seems to grow."

"...Even if it's Tetsuya, I will not forgive you."

"And even if it's Akashi-kun, I will also not forgive you."


	5. Vanilla

After taking a lunch break at Maji Burger, the two continued their date, going to a new aquarium that had opened that day, which was actually why the two decided to have a date. Akashi had somehow gotten his hands on tickets before the opening of the aquarium and asked Kuroko if he wanted to go with him.

The two explored the building, from learning about the mating of seahorses to admiring the beauty of the marine life.

While Kuroko enjoyed touching the starfish, Akashi very much enjoyed feeding the dolphins. Though, he had forbidden the teal head from going near a dolphin after the boy almost had his hand bitten off while feeding one.  
After their trip to the aquarium, they went window shopping around Tokyo's large shopping district, buying snacks here and there and hanging out around sports shops.

Spending money on yet another batch of milkshakes that Kuroko oh so happily consumed while locked in a staring contest with his lover, who eyed the drink with disdain the entire time.

With the sun setting for the day and dying the color of the sky with a beautiful orange yellow glow, Kuroko found himself yet again drawn to how the glow did wonders to Akashi's silhouette.

"Tetsuya?"

Blinking, Kuroko's eyes flashed over to Akashi.

"Yes, Akashi-kun?"

Once their eyes locked, Akashi smiled and chuckled as he fully turned to face the other, walking towards him and stopping until they were only mere inches apart.

"For someone so observant, you have a knack for spacing out."

Kuroko slightly pouted. "I'm sorry that my mind is filled with other things."

Akashi smirked. "And what kind of things would they be?"

"Nothing Akashi-kun should be concerned about." the boy replied, his eyes looking off to the side.

"Tetsuya."

There was something in the way Akashi called his name that compelled him to look back at the other. His breath hitched as he realized how close they were. He could so easily see the details of those beautiful mismatched eyes and he couldn't help but be mesmerized.

"Tell me, did you have fun today?"

Kuroko felt himself slightly relaxing, which startled him as he didn't realize how tense he had become with Akashi in such a close proximity.

"Yes, I did. I would love to visit that aquarium again."

"I agree. It was a shame we missed the penguin show, so perhaps next time we'll be able to see it."

"We only missed it because Akashi-kun wouldn't stop fretting."

"You almost got bit by the dolphin. Of course I would be worried and be 'fretting' as you would put it."

"It's still Akashi-kun's fault we missed the show."

"...Tetsuya...are you really all right?"

"I'm really fine. I'm all right."

Akashi sighed.

"You're right. I do worry too much."

"Akashi-kun...you admitted it."

"Hm?"

"You admitted that I'm right. Which means you admitted that you were wrong to worry too much. I finally got Akashi-kun to admit that he's wrong...!"

"...Goodness grief, Tetsuya. You ruined the atmosphere."

"I realize that. But it was my only chance to prove to Akashi-kun that he admitted that he was wrong. I couldn't let it pass."

"...Of all the things..."

"...Akashi-kun?"

Akashi chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist, bringing the two closer together, their foreheads touching.

"You're completely irresistible."

"...Please don't say that so bluntly."

Bringing a hand up, he cupped the shadow's cheek, their gazes locked on each other.

Slowly, they leaned in to each other until their lips finally met. It was a slow and chaste kiss as they marveled in the feel of each other. They parted, their eyes meeting for a second until they both leaned in again into another kiss. Akashi's hand traveled from Kuroko's cheek to the back of his head, where he gently but firmly grasped those soft beautiful locks of hair, his arm tightening around the boy's waist as he deepened their kiss.

A small moan escaped from the teal haired boy's lips, with the red haired boy taking the opportunity to slip in his tongue. Their tongues danced with each other, slowly but surely, until they parted once again a minute after.

Their gazes locked again, with Akashi sighing and resting his forehead on Kuroko's shoulder as he tightly embraced him, the latter also wrapping his arms around the former and burying his nose in the red locks he loves.


	6. Ice

"Well don't you look absolutely adorable."

"Please be quiet, Akashi-kun."

A chuckle. "Well? How long are you going to stand there?"

"All day if I have too."

"That's no fun. This is supposed to be a date."

"You can go have fun without me. I can just stand here and watch you."

"And how am I supposed to have fun if you're not with me?"  
…  
…  
…

"Tetsuya. Don't tell me you don't know how...?"

Kuroko looked off the side. "I never had the chance to learn."

"Then why don't I teach you? It's not so hard. Come, Tetsuya."

The way the red head had said his name with gentle affection brought Kuroko to raise his hand and take the hand that was offered to him. Hesitantly, he walked forward, grasping a rail to make sure he wouldn't fall while walking on the sharp and deadly contraption. Standing at the edge of his safety zone, he warily looked down at the imposing sheet of blue before lifting a leg and stepping down on it. Akashi kept a firm hold on Tetsuya's arms, while his hands held his arms, so that he wouldn't slip and fall. That would be unpleasant.

"Tetsuya. You're too tense. Relax. Bend your knees and lean forward a bit."

Doing as he was told, the teal head's grip on the others arms tightened as he felt them moving.

"You were able to walk on these things with ease, so at least you're a bit used to the feel of the skates. Just imagine yourself gliding on the ice...as if you were running across the court."

As they continued for a while, with Akashi extended the distance between them more and more until they were both at arm’s length away from each other, their fingers still clasped together, all the while encouraging the teal head with comments of 'You're getting the hang of it', 'You're doing very well', 'Yes, just like that. Keep your balance and center of gravity'.

Kuroko, meanwhile, was too busy staring at the way his feet moved on the ice that he was completely startled when he felt hands leave his. With a surge of panic and a small cry, his feet slipped out from under him, landing on his bottom on the ice. Looking up at the red head who was standing in front of him with arms crossed and a satisfied smirk, Kuroko glared. "That was mean and uncalled for, Akashi-kun."

"You cannot hope to learn and achieve without tasting failure, Tetsuya."

The teal head deadpanned. "I'm amazed you can say such a thing with a straight face."

Chuckling, Akashi bent down. "Come. I'll show you how to stand up from a fall."

Grumbling, Kuroko followed the red head's instructions. "I want a vanilla milkshake after this."

"Of course."

"And I'll be sleeping in the other room tonight."

"...And why is that?"

"Akashi-kun's punishment for being mean."

"And do you honestly think I'll let you get away from me?"

"...Then I guess I'm going to spend the night at Kagami-kun's place."

"Don't you dare."


	7. Jello

"And? Why the hell are we all here?" Aomine grumpily questioned as he stared at the massive amount of food on the table.

"Ehh? Mine-chin doesn't want to be here?" Murasakibara pouted as he started cutting the cake that was on the table.

"Don't be so mean, Dai-chan!" Momoi reprimanded. "Mukkun's birthday was two days ago and we didn't get to celebrate with him since he had to spend his birthday with his family, and then the next day with his teammates! And now since we're all here together again, we're celebrating his birthday today!"

Aomine just stared boredly at Momoi before looking at the tall player. "That means you're celebrating your birthday three times? Why?"

"Ehhh? You ask why? Well...because...there's food. Here, Mine-chin."

"Ah..thanks I guess. But...celebrating your birthday three times isn't what I have a problem with."

"Mm? And what's your problem, Dai-chan?"

"This!" Aomine pointed at the outfit that not only he, but everyone else were wearing, which seems to be a full body costume of an animal. "The moment I walked through the door, I was knocked out, and the next thing I knew, I'm wearing _this_! What the hell is this?"

"Ehhh? Aominecchi doesn't know what this is?" Kise asked, walking into the room with his own full body animal costume. "It's a kigurumi. A full body costume people wear! Like those people you see at the malls wearing those full size costumes of anime characters and animals and whatnot! Ne, ne! Since Aominechii didn't know, does that make him an idiot?"

"Oh shut up, Kise!"

"Ow! That hurt! You're so mean~!" Kise whined, rubbing his abused head.

"Everyone seems to be having fun, Akashi-kun."

"Indeed. Though they are a bit too loud for my usual liking."

Blinking, Kise turned with a smile on his face to greet the last two members joining them, save for Midorima who was standing in the corner with his lucky item in hand and away from the chaos, only to have his eyes bulge out of his sockets the moment they laid eyes on the two boys.

There stood both Akashi and Kuroko, side by side, wearing the kigurumis that he had given them when they arrived. He had already anticipated that Kuroko would look absolutely adorable in the outfit he picked out for him, but Akashi was just...just...

_T-Too cute!_

"Ah Tetsu-kun! Akash-kun! You guys look so adorable!" Momoi squealed as she bounded over to them.

"Aka-chin~ Kuro-chin~ You guys want some cake~" Murasakibara asked from his position at the table, holding two plates with a slice of cake.

Both nodding, they walked over to the table and thanked the giant for the cake. Small talk erupted from them as they happily ate their food...except for Kise.

"Ah. Ki-chan? Is there something wrong?"

"o...te..."

"Oi Kise! Talk louder! Quit mumbling!"

"Too...Too cute!" Kise shrilled, running towards both Akashi and Kuroko with arms wide open with the obvious intention to glomp them both.

Kuroko, who was facing the table, sensed impending danger, and instinctively grabbed the nearest plate of food, quickly turned around, and slammed the plate into the model's face.

"Ah."

"Kuro-chin! My jelly! How could you!"

"I apologize, Murasakibara-kun. But I suddenly felt that I was about to lose my chastity if I didn't react."

"Good job, Tetsuya. You just saved me from having to use my new pair of scissors so soon."

"Your welcome, Akashi-kun."


	8. Friendship At Its Finest

It was a peaceful day for one Kuroko and Akashi. The two were yet again on another date and were strolling along the streets of Tokyo as they talked about basketball and their respective teams.

Kuroko slowly sipped his vanilla milkshake as he listened to Akashi speak about his teammates and his time at Rakuzan, savoring the sweet flavor of the drink. Maji Burger was having a limited time one day sale of a deluxe size milkshake and Kuroko was close to begging Akashi with his eyes to get one. Akashi, not being able to resist the puppy dog eyes reluctantly gave in and emptied out half his wallet to please his lover, though, not without making him promise to at least cut down his intake of the drink and to eat just a bit more every day.

"Kurokochii!"

Akashi was just on the topic of going through his teams' training regime when a high pitched voice sounded through the air, along with the sound of fast footsteps. The red head watched in mild horror and great irritation as he watched the bubbly blonde glomp his lover from behind.

"Kurokochii~! I knew it was you! Ah! Akashichii! You're in Tokyo? That's awesome! What're you doing here? Ah! Are you scouting for potential players to join your school for next year! You're so sly~!"

If Kise continued to speak in such an annoying and high pitched voice, Akashi swore he was going to do violent things to him.

"Ryou-"

"Ki-chan, you're so mean!"

"Momoichii!"

Momoi ran up to them and stood behind Kise as she pouted at him.

"How could you leave me alone like that?! Jeez!" She crossed her arms. "Here I was thinking that Ki-chan wouldn't just ditch me like that unlike a certain someone but he ends up doing it anyways! Only Tetsu-kun is the only one to never ditch me!"

"Sorry, Momoichii! I just saw Kurokochii and I got excited!" The blonde said, laughing, as he tightened his hold on the smaller boy.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're ever going to mature, Kise. I fear for your future."

"Mou you're so mean, Midorimachi!"

"Hmph. I am merely stating a fact. Besides, you can potentially injure someone if you were to...approach them in such a way. I feel sorry for Kuroko who is always at the receiving end of your foolishness. By the way, today's lucky item is a masquerade mask." Midorima stood just a few feet away from them, holding his lucky item in his left hand as he pushed up his glasses up the bridge of his nose with the other.

Just then, a basketball came out of nowhere and knocked the mask out of Midorima's hand and fell to the floor, breaking as the ball fell atop and bounced on it.

"Ah. My bad."

Horrified, the green haired boy shook in anger as he whirled around to face the culprit.

"Aomine! Look what you did! You broke the mask!"

"Hah? Can't you just buy another one!"

"Of course not, you imbecile! That mask was a rare, limited edition and it cannot be found just about anywhere! And it belonged to my sister! How will you reimburse this?!"

"Well, I can always lend her a couple of my magazines-"

"Are you an idiot, Ahomine?! Why in the world would you suggest to give her such a vulgar thing?"

"Why the hell not?! She's a growing girl so she should at least know what a woman should look like! Besides, does she even have bo-"

"Arara~? What's everyone doing here?"

"Mukkun!"

The giant approached the rambunctious group holding a bag of chips with one hand and eating from the other.

"Mm it's good to see everyone again. Ah. Aka-chin. Want one? This new flavor is good."

"...No thank you, Atsushi."

"What's Murasakichii doing here? Shouldn't you be in Akita?"

"Yup. But I heard from Muro-chin about a new flavor of these chips and I wanted to try em but I couldn't find it in Akita. So I came here to buy some~ Ah. Kuro-chin. Want some? It's good~"

"...mi...ke..."

"Hm?" Kise asked, tilting his head to get a glimpse of Kuroko's face.

"...My milkshake."

Following his gaze, all seven teenagers stared at the spilled milkshake that sat innocently on the floor.

"...Tetsu probably dropped it when Kise attacked him."

"Ehh?! I didn't attack him!"

"Yes you did, Ki-chan! I bet you surprised him! What are you gonna do now?!"

"I'll just buy Kurokochii another one, right Kurokochii? You won't mind if I buy you one, right?"

"That was a limited time one day deluxe edition, Ryouta. The hour that the joint was selling it is now over."

"E-Ehh? Kurokochii I'm so sorry! I promise I'll treat you to a month's worth of milkshakes, okay? Please forgive meeee~!" Kise wailed as his grip on the boy tightened even more.

Kise gasped and released Kuroko as the boy stepped on his foot and head butted the blonde's nose with the back of his head. Turning to face the blonde, Kuroko continuously jabbed the model's stomach until he melted into a puddle of yellow goo.

Smirking, Akashi discretely stored his trusty scissors away as gently held Kuroko by the hand and pulled him along.

"Let's go, Tetsuya. I'm sure I can persuade the people at the burger joint to make an exception and give you another one."

"Okay, Akashi-kun."

Tightening his hold on the teal head's hand, he turned his head back to the group.

"By the way, as punishment for interrupting our date, I'll be speaking with each of your coaches to triple your training menus."

As the two walked away, the remaining four couldn't help but sweat drop.

"S-Scary...Tetsu is scary."

"This sucks. I don't want extra practice~"

"Wait...did Akashi-kun said date?"

"Hah? Did he?"

"Mm Akashi did say it 'as punishment for ruining our date'...could he mean..."

"Akashi-kun and Tetsu-kun are...dating...?"  
…  
…  
…

"EHHH?!"


	9. Patience

Akashi stared across from him with a blank expression, ice cream in hand forgotten as he couldn't take his eyes off of his companion who was eating his ice cream popsicle with content. The way those lips wrapped around the cold treat, the tongue that flicked out to catch the melted droplets of the popsicle that rolled down the treat.

Did God really enjoy testing his patience? Such as teasing him by dangling a delicious treat in front of him and telling him he can't have it.

Hell no. Akashi'll be damned if he can't have his Tetsuya by the end of the day.

Why oh why must he be subjected to Tetsuya's adorable puppy dog eyes. While he dislikes dogs, he wouldn't mind having his beloved as his pet.

Ahh...cute animal ears twitching atop his head...

The way he would sit in front of the door and wait for his beloved master to come home...

The way he would beg to please his master and make him happy...

Oh how he just wants to tease his precious Tetsuya...the way his beautiful pale skin would flush red with a simple fluttering touch...spread apart on his bed, and beg him to take him with those gorgeous eyes of his...and then he would smirk and tease his Tetsuya just a bit more until he was nothing more but a shivering pile of goo...and then he would penetrate that wonderful bo-

"Akashi-kun?"

Blinking, Akashi's eyes focused on the cyan orbs that innocently stared back at him.

"What is it, Tetsuya?"

"Are you okay?" The teal head ask, licking his popsicle with concerned filled eyes.

"...No. Nothing's wrong Tetsuya."

"I see. If you say so." Then the popsicle disappeared into Kuroko's mouth, who unconsciously moaned at the cool sweet taste of his favorite ice cream treat.

Eye twitching, the red head inwardly sighed and dropped his head onto the table.

"Akashi-kun?"

"It's nothing, Tetsuya."

Yeah.

God must really love to tor- test him.


	10. Cultural Festival

"Aka- Mmph-!"

In one moment, Kuroko was in his classroom, greeting customers who entered their cafe and in the next, he was being dragged off to a secluded and shadowed part of his school and then shoved against the wall. Soft lips kissed his in a frenzy as his mind struggled to catch up with the random flurry of a blur of a red hurricane. Kuroko gasped for air as the lips released his and slowly left a trail of kisses as they traveled his jaw and down to his neck.

"Aka-Akashi-kun! Wha-"

"Why must you torture me so, Tetsuya?"

"...Eh?"

Pulling back, Akashi looked at Kuroko dead in his eyes, his hands tightly wrapped around the teal head's waist. He rested his forehead against the other as heterochromatic eyes traveled the boys body. "This." he said, gently tugging the fabric of the outfit Kuroko was currently wearing.

"Ah...This is...my class wanted to do a cafe for the festival...and the girls thought it would be more interesting if we all cross dressed."

"...I shudder to think of what Taiga would look like in this."

"It's just a maid's uniform, Akashi-kun."

"... _Just_ a maid's uniform?" Akashi asked, eyes narrowing with a predatory glint in his mismatched eyes. "Seeing you in this uniform is a turn on, Tetsuya." One of his hands left his waist and traveled down till it reached the teal head's milky thighs, fingering the stocking the other wore that went with the uniform. He buried his face and started to ravish Kuroko's neck as pushed his body flush against the other.

Accidentally letting out a strangled moan, Kuroko's face erupted into a full blown blush and weakly attempted to push the red head off of him.

"Akashi-kun...wait...stop...!" Kuroko's protests were then silenced as Akashi slowly kissed him. He let out a surprised gasp as he felt a hand travel underneath his uniform, with the other taking the advantage to slip his tongue into his mouth.

One arm tightening around the teal head's waist, Akashi slipped a leg in between Kuroko's thighs, inwardly smirking as he felt the others slowly growing hard on.

"What the fuck?!"

Pulling away from Tetsuya, Akashi's eyes narrowed into a demonic glare as he took in the sight of one Kagami Taiga standing just a few feet away from them.

"Look. I don't care what the hell you two do in your own time, but not when we're supposed to be working. We're getting a lot of customers so we need him back." Kagami growled.

"I see...what a shame." Akashi looked back at his beloved, who was panting with his face still flushed red. "It seems I'm going to have to let you go for now, Tetsuya. Go to the restroom and freshen up." Akashi then leaned in and spoke softly and huskily into the others ear. "I'll pick you up after school, and we can continue at my place."

Nodding, Kuroko slowly stood up straight and hastily made his way to the nearest restroom.

Turning to face their interrupter, Kagami tensed as he felt the urge to kill rising from the shorter red head.

"I will forgive you just this once, Taiga. However, I won't be so merciful next time." And with that, Akashi walked off.

Kagami stood there frozen. He couldn't help silently but thank the gods. It would've been a hell lot more awkward if he actually walked in on the two actually doing it. Shuddering at the thought, he turned around and made his way back to their classroom.


	11. First

"Happy Birthday!"

Akashi blinked, a blank look on his face as confetti flew everywhere. He reached up to his hair to brush off the confetti as he eyed the people who gave him a 'surprise'.

"What is this?"

"What do you mean, 'what is this?' Akashichii! It's your birthday party! I thought it'd be awesome if the rest of us got together to celebrate your birthday!" Kise said, bouncing over to said red head. "So happy birthday, Akashichii! Thanks for being born!"

"Here you go, Aka-chin. Happy Birthday~" Murasakibara walked over to the red head, strapping on a birthday hat on him, which everyone was currently wearing.

"Happy Birthday, Akashi-kun! Look! Mukkun baked a cake for you!" Momoi said, giving Akashi a hug and pointing over to the cake sitting on the table. "I wanted to help but he wouldn't let me!"

"If you helped then we'd all be dead."

"That's mean, Dai-chan! I've gotten better! I've been practicing! Haven't you been eating the latest bentos I've been making?"

"Hah?! You call that an improvement?! I got a stomach ache and had to sit out for our game because of that! You could've killed me!"

Taken aback, Momoi's lips quivered, throwing a boxed present she had in hand at Aomine's face. "Dai-chan's an idiot!" she cried, diving into the couch and burying her face in the cushions.

"O-Oi! Sa-"

"You lack delicacy."

"Geh! Damn it, Tetsu! Say something if you're there!"

"Tetsuya's right, Daiki. You need to learn to be more gentle towards girls."

" _You're_ lecturing me about girls?!"

"In case you didn't know, Ahomine, Akashi is kind towards women."

"Mine-chin is disgusting."

"You bastards..."

"Daiki. Language." Giving a stern look to Aomine, the captain turned to the blonde. "Thank you for organizing this, Ryouta. For that, I will not inform your captain for keeping items your...fangirls gave you in your locker."

"Ehh?! How'd you find out about that! I thought I was doing a good job keeping it a secret!"

"Nothing gets past me, Ryouta."

"All right guys! Enough chit chat! Akashi-kun needs to blow out his candles and then open his presents!" Momoi said, excited, pushing Akashi to the table. As the lights turned off, everyone gathered around the table with Akashi sitting at the front, staring at the candles that decorated the cake.

Akashi allowed a smile to adorn his face as his teammates sang 'Happy Birthday' to him.

The song done, Momoi and Kise excitedly urged him to make a wish and blow out the candles, which he did. Turning the lights back on, Kise asked, "So what did you wish for, Akashichii?"

"That's a secret, Ryouta."

"Here, Aka-chin~ Open my present first."

"Ehhh that's not fair, Murasakichii! I want Akashichii to open my present first!"

"No! Akashi-kun should open my present first! Ladies first!"

After a while of squabbling, Midorima was the one to break the argument and get everyone situated in the living room with their own pieces of cake.

Much to the pinkette's excitement, Akashi went through the presents, starting with Momoi's. He carefully and gently tore open the wrapping to reveal a white box. Opening it, a small smile played on his lips as he held the present in his hands: A picture frame with a photo of all of them together at the most recent training camp they went to. With a sincere thank you and giving her a pat on the head, he proceeded to open the rest of the presents.

Kise's present came in a large rectangular box that was actually pretty light. Within the box were clothes that he bought and picked out that Akashi could wear during a casual outing.

Midorima's present was a new limited edition shogi board, that just so happens to be Sagittarius's lucky item for the day.

Murasakibara's present was a recipe book that he himself compiled together filled with Akashi's favorite foods and snacks.

Aomine's present was a pair of new basketball shoes, as he had surprisingly noticed that Akashi's current shoes would be giving out soon, considering the amount of time and effort he spent on the sport. Momoi commented how 'Dai-chan is only perceptive when it comes to basketball', with Kise laughing and calling the tanned man a 'basketball-idiot'.

Kuroko's present was something extremely simple...yet deadly. Aomine and Kise cringed as the red head held up a new pair of red sharp scissors in hand, a glint in his eyes as he twirled it around his finger. Before he could comment on it though, Kuroko quietly said that the scissors is the first part of his present, and that the second part will come later.

Curiosity crossed mismatched eyes as he cocked his head to the side, but he didn't question it. He'll just be patient and wait.

The party continued, the teenagers eating the cake, with Murasakibara eating the majority of it. They watched as Midorima and Akashi played on the new shogi board, the shooter pressing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and murmuring a silent surrender, as it was obvious he wasn't going to win...as he never did. They all took turns looking at the picture that was Momoi's present, Kise and Aomine bickering about and poking fun at each other as always. Akashi was able to put his new scissors to the test by threatening the two into silence with a well placed throw that embedded itself into the wall between the both of them.

The party coming to end, they all cleaned up, washing the dishes, throwing the wrappers away, and placing the new presents in Akashi's room, the red head met them all at the door to see them out.

"I have honestly never had a party such as this. Back home as a boy, it was just me and the servants because my father was always so busy with work. This is the first birthday party I have ever had, and I'm glad I got to spend it with all of you. Thank you."

The small speech had stunned them all into silence, until it was broken with a teary _'Your welcome, Akashi-kun/Akashichii'_ from Momoi and Kise, glomping the boy and giving him a tight hug, who were joined by the rest, with Murasakibara pulling a reluctant Aomine and Midorima into the hug fest.

Bidding his teammates goodbye with a promise that he'll go easy on them during their next practice, Akashi sighed and closed the door, facing the now quiet apartment that is his home.

Looking at the time, it was still early, but decided that he would just go ahead and sleep and wake up early tomorrow to get a head start on organizing the next training regime along with another possible training camp trip. Turning off all the lights and going over to his room, he stopped in his tracks as he stared blankly at the person sitting on his bed.

"Tetsuya? What are you doing here? I thought you went home with the others."

The teal head looked up, being slightly shadowed by the darkness of the bedroom. "I haven't yet given Akashi-kun part two of his present yet."

"Ah." The red head blinked in realization, his mouth forming the shape of an 'o'. "That's right. I forgot about that in the midst of playing with everyone."

"I see. So that means Akashi-kun had fun today?"

"Yes. Being with all of you is very enjoyable. I couldn't ask for anything better than that."

"Is that the truth?"

"...What do you mean?"

"You really can't ask for anything better than spending time with all of us?"

Akashi didn't reply, instead opting to choose to close his door and walking over to his bed, as he didn't want to stand at his doorway during their chat.

Reaching the edge of his bed, he was a bit startled when a darkened pale hand reached out to grab his wrist, gently pulling him onto the bed. However, his eyes widened when the hand suddenly pulled him with force, and he found himself laying down on his bed, the teal head looming over him.

"...What are you doing, Tetsuya?"

"Part two of my present."

"You couldn't possibly mean-"

"Please don't say it out loud."

The red head paused, giving time for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, and once he did, he took a good look at the teal head.

He noticed with a start and a hitched breath as he realized that the boy was only dressed in a black collared shirt, a shirt that only reached his thighs, a shirt that once belonged to the red head himself. His eyes roaming up the covered chest to the face, his eyes softened as he noticed the small flush of red on the teal head's face. He was embarrassed, but a glint of determination was seen in the boys' eyes. Reaching up to grab the shoulders, he sat up, his arms sliding down to him around the waist, the teal head now sitting on his lap.

"Are you sure about this, Tetsuya?"

"Yes."

"I hope you're not doing this because you think I'm holding myself back."

"No. I'm choosing to do this. I...already decided this. I...I want Akashi-kun to be my first."

Smiling, Akashi leaned forward so their faces were only centimeters apart. "Very well. If Tetsuya insists. But...may I ask for one thing?"

"...What is it?"

"I want Tetsuya to call me by my first name."

"...That...will take some time for me to get used to."

"That's fine."

Akashi pulled the teal head to him and turned, resting the boy on his bed as he towered over him.

"Please be gentle with me, Akashi-kun."

"Of course."


	12. Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well look who updated. This chapter is specifically for this little series, as I wanted to put in a transition from school life, to Kuroko's now adult life. Kinda sad how long it took me to get off my ass and write this. An hour. This literally only took an hour. I'll also upload this as a one-shot on FF.net. Anyways, enjoy.

“Yo, Kuroko. So this is where you were.”

Said person turned around from where he was gazing over the courtyard of Seirin High, atop his perch on the school rooftop, to face his friend of three years, who he had lots of fun playing basketball with, and whom he enjoyed scaring with his unique low presence.

“Kagami-kun. I was under the impression that you were with Himuro-san and Alex-san just now.”

The giant red head grunted. “Yeah well, they were suffocating me. And I wanted to get away from all the ‘kya kya’s that were going on around Tatsuya.”

Kuroko chuckled. He turned back around to gaze over the courtyard. “It was nice to see Riko-san and all the other senpais to come to our graduation.”

Another grunt from Kagami and silence fell between the two.

“So…”

“What is it, Kagami-kun?”

“So…like…you’re really gonna go live with him?”

It didn’t take much effort to know who Kagami was referring to. After all, there was only one person he promised to move in with after graduation.

“Yes, I am. Thank you for helping us move, Kagami-kun. I don’t think we would have been done that first if you and the others hadn’t offered to help us.”

“It was the least I could do I guess. You know, make sure you’re not moving to anywhere dangerous…and make sure he isn’t gonna traumatize you or anything.”

A small laugh. “He wouldn’t do such a thing, Kagami-kun.”

“He almost stabbed me when we first met.” Kagami deadpanned.

“Yes, well, he wasn’t exactly…sane?”

“And he’s sane now?! He has a collection of scissors that he oh so graciously showed me when I was helping you guys move!”

Kuroko pouted. “…Well he’s not that bad now compared to back then.”

“Don’t pout. You’re reminding me of your dog.”

Kuroko turned and gave a gentle smile to his partner. “I thank you for your concern, Kagami-kun. But I assure you. I…am truly happy right now. I’m happy to have you and everyone else as a friend, and I’m happy…to have him standing beside me.”  
Kagami gave a resigned sigh and gave Kuroko a small pat on the shoulder. “Whatever makes you happy I guess. But even though we’re going our separate ways, keep in touch, alright?”

“Of course Kagami-kun. Perhaps I’ll invite you to have dinner with us sometime. Or you can invite us. Your food is delicious, and you’ve even gotten a lot better compared to back then. I still think you should have went to become a culinarian instead of…a firefighter. But whatever makes you happy I suppose.”

Grumbling over Kuroko poking at his choice of careers, he flipped out his vibrating phone. Reading a message, he flipped it back close and inserted it back in his pocket.

“Well, I gotta go. Dad just got here so I gotta go see him. I’ll…see ya sometime, Kuroko. And…tell that guy…good luck for me, will ya?”

“Of course, Kagami-kun. I’ll see you later.”

With a nod and assured smile, Kagami turned and left through the open door of the rooftop.

Breathing in a deep breath, Kuroko’s eyes followed the cherry blossom petals that were blown in the gentle breeze and watched as they floated through the air and onto the ground. Feeling a vibration in his pocket, Kuroko took out his phone to see he had received a message. Opening the message, a small smile appeared on his lips as he read it. Closing his phone, he had to suppress the feeling of giddiness that rose up in his body. 

Turning and heading out the door, he paused for a brief moment to turn his head and stare out at the rooftop that often played host to their lunch hours. He couldn’t help but to feel a little sentimental to know that his exchange with Kagami would be the last memory he would have on that rooftop. Taking a few seconds longer, he gave a fond smile and turned back around, closing the door behind him and descended the stairs, heading back out to the courtyard he was just gazing down at, filled with graduating students, teachers, family, and friends. 

It didn’t take long for Kuroko to go through the sea of people, but he had to hide his surprise whenever someone stopped him for a moment to congratulate his graduation, his heart warming from a hug received from Riko, pats on his back and a noogie from his senpais, and even a kiss on the cheek from Alex, who was then towed away from a Kagami grumbling about sexual harassment.

Turning around to take one last look at the school full of some of his fondest memories, he strode on to the front gates of the school, his face lighting up considerably and quickening his pace when he spotted one particular person leaning against the gates with crossed arms. Said person straightened his posture when he caught sight of Kuroko, a breathtaking smile appearing on his face as he held his hand out for him to take. 

“Are you ready to go home now, Tetsuya?”

Lacing their fingers together, Kuroko squeezed the hand that was now entwined with his.

“Yes. Let’s go home, Akashi-kun.”


	13. Bed Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now begins Kuroko and Akashi's domestic life together

For a certain couple, their days always started with the blaring of their alarm clock right when it hits six o'clock in the morning. An arm poked out of the blankets to reach behind him to the alarm clock that sat innocently on a nightstand. After clicking it off, a sigh escaped from a pair of lips as eyes lids opened to reveal mismatched orbs of red and gold. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, his gaze trailed down to the person snuggled against his chest within his arms. Tightening his arms around his beloved, he buried his nose in the soft teal locks, pressing a gentle kiss against his skull.

"Time to wake up, Tetsuya."

Eyes slowly opening, a pair of cyan eyes looked up and met Akashi's mismatched ones.

"Good Morning, Tetsuya."

"Good Morning, A-Seijuuro-kun."

Cracking a smile, Akashi chuckled. "Looks like you're finally getting the hang of saying my name."

"Only because Seijuuro-kun insists that I say his name."

"Of course. After all, we have been lovers for quite a few years now."

Moving to get up, the red head paused when he felt hands arms wrap around his midsection. He looked down at his lover questionably. His eyes softened as he met a pair of eyes pleading him to just stay in bed for a while longer. Understanding that the other didn't want to get out of bed, he sighed. "I know, Tetsuya. I would love to stay in bed too. Unfortunately, we have classes to attend. We don't want to be late now, do we?"

Slightly pouting, Kuroko reluctantly drew his arms away from his lover and sat up, stretching and yawning. He looked to Akashi when he felt a warm hand running through his hair.

"You're bed head is as atrocious as ever. Get up and freshen yourself up. I'll fix it for you...as always."

Nodding and sleepily yawning, Kuroko followed Akashi out of bed and into their shared bathroom. They both stared off with brushing their teeth, the teal head taking his time while the red head finished quickly, along with washing his face so that he can get to work on his Tetsuya's adorable bed head.

He stood behind Kuroko as he took out a brush and started brushing his air, running his fingers through the soft locks. He ran the brush multiple times through Kuroko's hair, paying extra attention to the random cowlicks that adorned the teal hair.

After a good five minutes, he was finally done, with Kuroko rinsing his mouth of the toothpaste. Turning around to face Akashi, he hugged him. "Thank you, Seijuuro-kun."

"Of course, Tetsuya." He smiled, lightly patting his hair. Pulling away from each other, they set on changing their clothes to their casual attire, all the mean while with Akashi stealing a glance at his beloved as they changed. He shook his head as he reminded himself that he can't let himself get carried away no matter how delicious his Tetsuya looked.

Finishing first, Akashi walked out of their room and to the kitchen to get started on making their breakfast. He made the standard Japanese breakfast of white rice, miso soup, Japanese styled pickles, grilled fish, served with Japanese green tea.  
Kuroko walked in to the kitchen with Nigou following, admiring the food that was being set on the table. Grabbing Nigou's bowl and pet food, he poured the food in Nigou's bowl, who eagerly began to eat. Patting his pet, he stood and sat down as the couple dug into their breakfast.

Breakfast was always peaceful and silent for them, with the occasional talk about the day's weather and their classes for the day. Mentions of their friends would pop up every now and then, with a certain former model not failing to text the both of them a 'Good Morning~! (*＾▽＾)／' every day.

Eventually finishing their breakfast and grabbing Nigou's now empty bowl, Kuroko set to washing the dishes while Akashi moved to get their things ready.

After all that done, Kuroko bent down to pat Nigou on the head, the husky never failing to see of his masters every day.

"Be a good boy, okay?" And Nigou would bark in understanding with his tail wagging behind him.

"Let's go, Tetsuya."

Nodding, the two made their way out of their humble home, closing the door and locking it.

Nigou stood from where he sat and ran over to the living, jumping on the couch and onto the window sill as he watched his masters walk off.


	14. Loose

Kuroko stared at his reflection in the mirror as he fingered the black collared shirt he wore. It was a big big on him, as the shirt didn't belong to him, but rather someone else. He couldn't recall putting on the shirt, so he figured Akashi must've dressed him sometime during the night when he was deep asleep, exhausted from their...strenuous activity.

Picking up a pair of slacks that Akashi had left for him while he went to the kitchen, Kuroko slipped on. It was a bit big as it hung a bit loosely on his hips. He's going to need a belt so he won't slip off.

Exiting the bathroom and holding the slacks up with one hand so that it won't slip off, the teal head went over to the kitchen to find his lover, only stop dead in his tracks.

He stared at the figure that stood in front of the stove, which isn't a strange sight. What was strange, however, was the fact that the figure seemed to be wearing a shirt and jeans that seemed a bit tight on him.

"Ah, Tetsuya. You're done changing. Are you hungry?" Akashi asked, turning around to face his beloved, greeting him with a smile.

"Seijuurou-kun. Why are you wearing my clothes?"

"Hm? Ah, I thought it'd be interesting. We're almost the same size, so I wondered how your clothes would fit on me. They're only a tad tight but that's it. What about you, Tetsuya? How do my clothes fit?"

"Ah...they're a bit...loose."

"Really?"

Walking over to the teal head, Akashi gently grabbed the others wrist and brought it up, watching as his slacks loosely hung low on those milky hips.

"...I find the sight of you wearing my clothes quite...enticing."

"Seijuurou-kun is a pervert."


	15. Gift

"Ano...Seijuurou-kun?"

"What is it, Tetsuya?"

"Is all of this...necessary...?"

Blinking, Akashi looked at his beloved and followed his eyes to the pile of clothes that sat in a neat pile on a counter.

"It's too much, Seijuurou-kun."

"Nonsense."

Slightly fed up, Kuroko looked up at the other. "Seijuurou-kun. I don't need all of this. You're only wasting so much money for things I don't need."

Sighing, Akashi turned and stood in front of his lover, bending to grab those delicate yet strong hands, gently pulling him up.

"What about the things you want, Tetsuya. I'm not buying you these clothes because you need them. I'm buying them for you because I want to."

"It's still too much."

"No, it's not. As your lover, I'm more than obliged to buy you whatever I want, including clothes, accessories, and whatever else you want. If this bothers you so much, I'll limit myself. But let me spoil you every now and then, all right?"

"...Then, if Seijuurou-kun is allowed to be buy me whatever he wants, then I also have the same obligation."

"Oh? You would actually buy me something?" Akashi asks, a playful smile decorating his face.

"Yes." Kuroko says determinedly. "I will work hard to buy something for Seijuurou-kun that he will like."

The red head chuckled. "Oh my dear, Tetsuya. I will be happy and love anything you will buy me."


	16. Raindrops

"Have you ever danced before?" Akashi asked, staring up at the darkened sky.

"Eh...?" Kuroko blinked. The question had just come out of nowhere and slightly caught him off guard with how random it was. "No...I've never danced before."

"I see." Turning to face Kuroko, Akashi held out a hand. "Come join me, Tetsuya. I'll teach you how to dance."

"...It's raining, Seijuurou-kun." he deadpanned. "Please get out of the rain before you catch a cold."

"Oh please. I've never caught a cold in my entire life. I doubt I'm going to catch one any time soon."

"That's cocky and stupid."

"It is a fact. Come, Tetsuya."

"...I don't want to get sick."

"And if you become sick, I'll nurse you back to health."

The teal head pouted. "Seijuurou-kun is always taking care of me."

"Of course. And I enjoy it too." The red head walked over to Kuroko who was sitting on the porch safe from the rain. He reached down and grabbed both of his hands and lightly pulled him. "Come. I want to dance with you."

Kuroko sighed and reluctantly allowed the other to pull him out to the rain, thinking to himself that he'll never get used to Seijuurou-kun's random antics.

Wrapping both arms around the shorter man's waist, he pulled the boy flush against him and rested his chin on his shoulder. They slowly and awkwardly moved to a soundless tune, the only noise being the rain that poured on and around them.

"Do you like the rain, Seijuurou-kun?"

"Yes, I do. It's soothing."

"Seijuurou-kun also likes the snow. I guess he likes cold weather...? Why is that?"

"I'm not quite sure myself. I guess one of the reasons being that I can hug you just to keep ourselves warm. After all, whenever it's hot out, you never let me hug you because you're too hot."

"...Seijuurou-kun is sly."

He chuckled. "Let's take a warm shower together afterward."

"Okay."

"...I hope to one day have an actual dance with you."

"...Actual dance."

"Yes. A dance when we're on a dance floor with music playing in the background. And possibly our friends watching us and sharing our happiness."

"...Is...Seijuurou-kun implying...?"

"Hm?" Smirking, Akashi pulled back to look at the cyan eyes he absolutely adored.

"No...never mind." Looking away, he blinked for a second before he sneezed. "Ah."

"Well, I guess we should go back in."

"It's all your fault."

"My fault?"

"Because Seijuurou-kun wanted to dance with me in the rain, I'm starting to get sick."

"That was the idea."

"Eh?"


	17. Curry

"Seijuurou-kun. Do you mind if I cook instead?"

Akashi stopped and slowly turned around to face Kuroko.

"You? Cook? Tetsuya. If I recall correctly, the only thing you know how to 'cook' is boiled eggs. Though, I'm not sure if you can even call that cooking."

The teal head's eyebrows furrowed as he pouted. "There's a pot, food, and a stove involved. It is cooking. And besides...I've been learning from Kagami-kun."

Mismatched eyes narrowed. "Oh? Why was I not informed of this? Since when have you been learning to cook?"

Kuroko looked to the floor, clasping his fingers together. "...Ever since that one time I tried to cook for you..."

"Which ended with you almost burning the kitchen down."

"...Yes. Seijuurou-kun goes to work for the company after school, and since I don't really have anything to do after classes are over, I went over to Kagami-kun's place and asked if he could teach me. I...wanted to surprise you."  
Eyes softening, Akashi smiled and walked over to his Tetsuya, wrapping his arms around him and placing a kiss on his forehead.

He knew how bad Tetsuya felt on that day.

Akashi had just come home from work, and the moment he smelled smoke from when he walked through the door, he had ran to the kitchen to see the stove and his Tetsuya uncharacteristically freaking out. Needless to say, Akashi was both angry and scared. Angry that Tetsuya was attempting to cook a full course when he didn't know how, and scared at the thought of him being hurt...and possibly losing his beloved. After putting out the fire, he had whirled and yelled at the teal head for _'doing something so irrational and stupid'_. And Kuroko, who was still shaken up and scared, had replied with a weak, _'...It's not stupid and irrational. I just...wanted to do something for Akashi-kun who is always working so hard'_.

After being stunned for a second with those words, he had held his Tetsuya for the rest of the night, never letting him go and made him promise him that he wouldn't attempt cooking again without guidance.

"So? What did Taiga teach you how to make?"

"Well...so far, he's only taught me how to make curry."

"...It's not going to give me any sort of a stomach ache, right? I still have to work tomorrow." The red head winced as he felt a jab to his ribs.

"That's mean, Seijuurou-kun. My cooking isn't as bad as Riko-san or Momoi-san's. Kagami-kun is a strict teacher, so he made sure that my cooking is no longer on that level."

"Mm...then let's get started, shall we? I'll help."

"No." Kuroko looked up at the red head, palms on his chest as he lightly pushed him away. "Please let me cook by myself. I want Akashi-kun to eat the food I made. It would make no sense if he were to help me."

"...Very well. I will watch then."

Giving the red head an assured smile, Kuroko rolled up his sleeves with a flash of determination within his eyes as he got to work.

Akashi stood back and leaned on their kitchen table, arms crossed, his eyes followed and never left his lover as he waltzed around the kitchen. He made a mental note to one day pay Taiga a visit for a conversation...the topic being his Tetsuya. The red head understood that they were just friends, though he couldn't help but get a bit jealous whenever the teal head mentioned him. He knew Tetsuya treasured his friendship with Taiga, but Akashi...felt that he needed to claim and make clear what is his.

After a while, the red head looked up to see Tetsuya setting a plate of steaming delicious curry on the table.

"Here you go, Seijuurou-kun."

Sitting in his chair, Akashi grabbed the spoon that was given to him, first glancing at Tetsuya, who was nervously picking at the apron he wore to protect his clothes from getting dirty while cooking, and took a bite.

"H-How is it?"

"Mm...it's delicious."

"...Is it really? Please don't lie to me, Seijuurou-kun."

"And when have I ever lied to you, Tetsuya?"

Eye brows furrowing, the teal head picked up the red head's spoon, scooped up a good portion of the curry and rice, and took a bite.

His eyes slightly widened. "...It's good."

Smiling, Akashi rested his elbow on the table, leaning his cheek on his fist. "See? I told you. I guess I'm going to have to spare Taiga this one time and thank him for teaching you how to cook this meal. Thank you, Tetsuya."

Kuroko looked away, not wanting to look at the sight of Akashi smiling so gently at him. He's never and it feels as if he won't ever get used to seeing a genuine smile on his face.

"However, I'm going to teach you to cook from now on."

This got Kuroko's attention, facing Akashi again. "But-"

"Okay?"

"...Okay."

"Good. By the way, the apron looks good on you. If I recall, Satsuki gave you this as a Christmas gift, correct?"

"Ah...yes."

"She has wonderful taste. I wonder how you'd look in just the apron."

"...Please stop thinking of such lewd thoughts, Seijuurou-kun."

"Can you blame me? You're adorable."

"Please just finish your food."

"Oh come on, Tetsuya. Don't tell me you've never thought of such things before."

"...Finish your food, Seijuurou-kun."

"You didn't deny that. Looks like I'm not the only perv-" Cut off mid-sentence, Akashi was forced to pause and then appreciate once again the fine taste of the curry that was forced into his mouth. Eyes locking with cyan orbs, the spoon withdrew from his mouth as he chewed, only to be greeted with another spoonful of food. The red head continued to go along, mentally smirking and satisfied that he won yet another round of their conversation.


	18. Jealousy

Kuroko was still trying to wrap his mind around what was currently happening. One minute he was peacefully talking with Kagami, Aomine, Kise, and his other friends, and in the next, he was out in the cold being dragged off by his lover.

Arriving at their shared home and being yanked through the door, he struggled to quickly take off his shoes as it was clear that Akashi wasn't going to stop at the door way, but...he needed to.

Trying to yank his hand away from the firm grasp, Kuroko finally spoke. "Seijuuro-kun. Please let go. You're hurting me."

The teal head knew that the other was angry about something, so he was surprised that after a moment of a pause, the hand around his wrist dropped. He brought his reddened wrist to his chest, rubbing it with his other hand to soothe it. Looking up at the other, he quietly observed how the red head still had his back turned to him. His eyes trailed down to see his hands balled up into fists, his shoulders slightly shaking. Cautiously, he took a step forward.

"Is there something wrong, Seijuuro-kun?"

The shaking suddenly stopped, the hands unknotting themselves from the fists they were in.

"...Something...wrong...?"

"...Yes. Did something happen at work?"

"What were you doing with them?"

Kuroko didn't miss the change in question but didn't voice it. "Well...all of us haven't seen each other in a while, so Kise-kun suggested we have a little get together. A reunion. I wanted to bring Akashi-kun to, but you were left early this morning that I didn't get a chance to."

"Tetsuya." Said teal head tensed at the venom laced in the red head's voice, the boy slightly trembling at the way his name sounded in such a dark tone. "You are barred from seeing any of them without me around."

"...Eh?"

Akashi whirled around, his mismatched eyes dark and clear with rage. "You are not allowed to see, speak, or hear them unless I am there. Do I make myself clear?"

"...No."

"What was that...?"

"No. Why am I not allowed to see them?" Kuroko's eyebrows furrowed as his mind tried to comprehend the meaning of Akashi's words. "How come I cannot see them unless Seijuuro-kun is there? Why is Seijuuro-kun asking me of this?"

"Because you do not understand."

"..And what is it that I do not understand, Seijuuro-kun?"

"Do you even realize the way Taiga, Daiki, and Ryouta look at you? Do you even realize the hunger that are present in their eyes whenever they think you are not looking? Yes, others were there, but the four of you were standing in a secluded corner of Taiga's place. I saw their body language. Just like I did when facing them on the court, I anticipated and saw their next moves right then and there. If I hadn't arrived when I did, I have no doubt they could've harassed you!"

Yelling out the last part of his sentence, Akashi panted in anger, his hands balling up into fists once, his eyes looking up to catch a pair of stunned cyan eyes.

"You are also not allowed to see Satsuki without me there."

"But...why? Why is Seijuuro-kun saying this? Why is Seijuuro-kun asking me of this."

"Saying? Asking? Don't be a fool, Tetsuya. I'm not asking you. I'm ordering you. I am absolute. If you do not follow my orders, you will be punished."

Kuroko's eyes widened, unconsciously taking a step back, feeling the invisible impact of the rage induced words. Something then clicked in his mind as a thought that always lingered at the back of his head finally made itself known. He knew about the emotion that welled up inside his lover whenever they were in the presence of others. Akashi made it known to in the little gestures he did. Standing close to him. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Talking more than usual.

Jealous.

Akashi was _jealous_.

He was jealous of how close Kuroko is to Aomine and Kagami. He was jealous how Kuroko allowed and stood through the many glomps and hugs that both Kise and Momoi gave him. With Akashi's increase in workload, he never had any chance to spend much time with the teal head these days, and the thoughts of him had been plaguing his mind. Just like any human being, even with the definite trust between the two, he worried about the constant 'what ifs' that constantly swam in his mind.

Kuroko understood, as that particular emotion had welled up inside of him a couple of times when meeting Akashi's colleagues, who were not just men, but some were women as well. A few of them, unaware of the intimate relationship between the two, shamelessly flirted with the red head. While Kuroko was happy his lover paid them no mind, he was still silently peeved how they believed they had the right to get close to what is his. But he didn't do anything though, because he knew those colleagues were important to his lover and his business. He understood.

Hands also balling into fists, Kuroko spoke with a hard voice. "Seijuuro-kun. I understand where you're coming from. But you can't interfere with my life like this. Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, and Momoi-san are my _friends_. Isn't it enough that I'm with you all the time and that I rarely see them?"

"...enough?"

Only having time to blink once and let out a gasp, Kuroko found himself thrown over a shoulder and quickly carried over to their shared room. He let out a grunt as he was carelessly tossed onto the bed. Looking up, he attempted to scoot back and away from the red head who crawled over, only to have both of his wrists caught in a strong hold and held against the bed.

"Tetsuya..."

"S-Seiju-" Kuroko let out a gasp as he felt a leg settle itself between his thighs and rub against him. He felt a hand snake under his shirt and slowly travel up his chest, a breath hitching as he felt a thumb press down on a nipple.

"You're mine, Tetsuya. Mine..."

Kuroko turned his head to the side to escape a kiss he didn't want, only to leave his neck open for the other to kiss and nip.

"Seijuuro-kun! Stop!" he pleaded. He attempted to buck the other off him, but couldn't budge him. Instead, Akashi pressed down on the other to limit his movements. He felt his collared shirt coming undone, holding back a moan as he felt a tongue trail down his neck and to his chest. Kissing along his chest, he felt the lips trail up again and caught his in kiss. Feeling fingers undoing the button of his pants and beginning to slip in, he felt panic rise within him.

"Sei- Please stop!"

_Crack-!_

Widened mismatched eyes stared down at the teal head in stunned silence. His hair covering his eyes, he pulled away from the other and stomped out of the room, slamming the door on the way out.

After a moment, stunned into silence himself, Kuroko could only sit up and stare wide eyed down at the reddening palm of his hand.


	19. Eye Water

Kuroko sat up and turned off the alarm that was blaring in his ears. He sighed and looked down at the hands on his lap. It's been a couple of days since their argument. It...almost broke his heart when Akashi had wordlessly taken to sleeping in the guest room and they've hardly spoken or seen each other at all. Though...he knew Akashi still cared, the evidence being the carefully wrapped food always present on the table for him to eat for meals, along with the bento that's always waiting for him in the morning for him to take to school.

Grasping his right hand, he stared down at the hand as he once again recalled what happened on the day of their argument. The teal head regretted slapping his lover. Even though Akashi was being completely unreasonable, he didn't deserve it.

Sighing, Kuroko stood up from the bed and went over to the bathroom. Looking himself in the mirror, he was paler than usual and dark circles were beginning to show under his eyes. After years of always sleeping next to someone else, sleeping alone again was...uncomfortable. The loss of warmth impacted him a lot more than he thought, as it ends up taking him hours to fall asleep again, when normally being wrapped in comfortable and warm arms would make him fall asleep instantly.

Poking the dark circles, Kuroko set to doing his usual daily routines, and since...Akashi is no longer there to take care of his bed head for him, he's taken to showering in the morning too so that he wouldn't have to waste a half hour trying to fix it himself.  
He soon stepped out of the shower, dried himself off, and dressed himself in cargo pants, a striped shirt and a white buttoned down collared shirt.

Walking out of his room, he hesitated as he took a step into the kitchen, his eyes trailing down to the table where his wrapped breakfast and bento sat waiting for him.

The fact that Akashi still bothered himself with these things made him smile a bit but also made him want to cry. He wanted to make up with the red head but...he didn't really know how. Should he just randomly approach him and say that he was sorry for slapping him? But...what if he was still mad and didn't want to talk to him?

The teal head sighed again. Thinking about those things would only make him even more depressed. Sitting down, he took off the wrapper off the plate and dug into his still warm breakfast.

He and Akashi had gotten into fights before, but never on this scale. Every time, Akashi would be the one to apologize after a day and make it up to him. Though, it didn't seem like he would be apologizing any time soon. Jealousy...goes a long way.

_Seijuuro-kun...spoils me too much..._

Finished with his breakfast, he took it to the sink and washed it, placing it on a rack for it to dry. Drying his hands with a rag, he went back to his room to grab his messenger bag, making sure that the correct text books and notebooks and whatever else he needed for his classes for the day were in there. Picking it up, he grabbed his cell phone and keys and walked over to the door. Taking his coat off the coat rack he tried to ignore the absence of another coat that was supposed to be hung with his. Slipping it on and buttoning it up, he slipped on his messenger bag over his shoulder and exited out the door.

–

Now at school, Kuroko sat silently in his desk, staring at the test paper they had just gotten back from their professor. He grimaced as he looked at the score. His score noticeably dropped, most likely because he's been distracted. He's found himself trailing away from the lectures and staring outside at the sky, wondering what Akashi was doing, wondering if he was okay, and hoping he wasn't overworking himself.

Kuroko went through the day in a slight daze, his thoughts still somewhere else. He ate his bento alone as usual in the courtyard and attended his last class for the day.

During the walk home, Kuroko decided that he would try to at least stay up late so that he and Akashi can talk. He...really couldn't take the silence between them anymore.

So...maybe he can cook for them tonight? Actually no...Kuroko noticed that Akashi has been coming home while he's in school to cook dinner early...since he practically always doesn't come home till late at night.

Kuroko sighed. Well...that plan to cook as a peace offering was out. Guess all he can do now is try to stay up late to catch him...or if that didn't work out, then he would try to get up earlier than usual the next morning so they can talk.

Arriving at their apartment door, Kuroko inserted the key in the keyhole and stepped through the threshold and into the humble home. Closing the door behind him, he set down his messenger bag and bent down to take off his shoes and set them neatly.   
Hanging his coat on the rack, he grabbed his bag and walked through the room, stopping at the kitchen to smell the delicious aroma of food...along with the faint scent of a certain cologne that lingered in the air. Smelling the familiar fragrance had Kuroko's heart tightening. Even though they're living in the same place, it wasn't the same when they're practically not seeing each other. He...he really misses Akashi.

Setting his bag down on the couch in the living room, his eyes trailed over to the closed door of the guest room, the room Akashi was currently sleeping in.

His legs moved over to the closed door, a hand raising up to grasp the door knob. Hesitating, he slowly turned the knob and gently opened the door, pocking a head in the room as soon as the opening was big enough. Cyan eyes scanned the room, taking in the neat appearance of the made bed and the closed curtains. Pushing open the door more, he stepped in the room, the familiar scent of his beloved assaulting him. Feeling his eyes water a bit, he stepped over to the bed and stared down at it before sitting down. He slowly laid down on the bed, gently running his fingers through the smooth satin of the bed sheets. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily, his thoughts going back to the years they spent happily together.

While middle school had a slow start and a rough ending, he still cherished the moments that happened in that school, as it was within that school that they had first met...where it had all began.

Then came high school, where they all went to their separate schools. After the Winter Cup, which his team Seirin had miraculously won, there was a party held at a certain restaurant, where practically all of the participating teams were invited to celebrate. While everyone's attention was on the fact that a new school that has only been open for two measly years won, Akashi and Kuroko were able to have some time alone and discuss things together. They had wordlessly accepted each other into their lives. It was a lot of fun during that last two years of high school. Days were spent training with the team, with their Coach doing whatever she can to help them improve, their senpais ordering them around, becoming senpais themselves and accepting new members into their team. Akashi would often ask to rendezvous with him during random times, one being when he was in class, and another during their team practice. It was safe to say that Coach wasn't pleased and often gave Kuroko hell for skipping practice. He was, after all, supposed to be acting as a role model for their new kouhais that joined the team.

After graduation, Akashi moved back to Tokyo and asked Kuroko to move in with him in the apartment he used to live in back in middle school. Ever since then, the two have been living happily together.

_Thump-!_

Opening his eyes, Kuroko blinked to see darkness. He sat up, confused and looked around. Why was it dark?

Getting up and off of the bed, he walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains, his eyes widening to see the night sky. He whirled around to look at the clock on the nightstand to see that it was almost ten at night. Had he really fallen asleep without himself knowing, and for that many hours?!

The teal head tensed as he remembered that he woke up due to some sort of sound. It...couldn't be a burglar...right? Gulping and imagining the worst case scenario, he looked around for something to grab in self-defense in case it is one. Somehow being able to make out the shape of a scissor on the nightstand next to the digital clock, he grabbed it and held it close to his chest, slowly moving close to the still open bedroom door. If he caught the person unguarded, perhaps he could perform an Ignite Pass Kai to the stomach, hurting them enough that he can call the cops.

Popping his head out the room, he saw a figure slouched in the doorway. The figure seemed to struggle to stand, only to fall to their knees again.

Eyebrows furrowing at an unusual behavior, he cautiously and silently walked out of the bedroom, using his misdirection so that the figure wouldn't notice him, and felt along the walls for the light switch.

With a mental _'Found it!’_ he flipped the switch on, closing his eyes at the sudden brightness. Slowly opening his eyes to get used to the light, his eyes focused to the figure crouched on the floor, only for his eyes to widen and a gasp to escape from his lips.

"Seijuuro-kun?!"

Darting over to the fallen red head, Kuroko crouched down and gently grabbed the others shoulders, hoping to straighten him up. He ducked his head down to look at Akashi's face, wondering what was wrong with the man, only to see and hear the man breathing heavily and quickly. Bringing a cold hand up to the red head's face, his breath hitched at the hotness the skin emitted.

Wrapping his arms around the taller man, he hoisted him up to get him standing, only to stumble backwards when the weight fell on him.

_He's heavy..._

Grabbing an arm to pull over his shoulders and wrapping his other around the red head's waist, he slowly pulled him over to their bedroom, dropping Akashi down on the bed the moment he reached it, the teal head panting from the effort.

Looking up, he walked over to turn on the lamp that was situated on the nightstand, then pulled back the covers of the bed. He pulled Akashi more onto the bed, taking off everything except for the boxers and tucked him into bed. Throwing the clothes in the hamper, he went back to the doorway to grab the suitcase that was dropped and pulled the scattered shoes to sit neatly side by side next to his own. He turned off the light and made his way back to the shared room, setting the suitcase on their dresser. He then walked over to their bathroom, looking in the cabinets for a basin, filling it with cool water and grabbed a small rag. Walking back over to the bed and sitting down next to the resting figure, he set the basin next to Akashi's pillow and dipped the rag in the water. Squeezing the excess of the water out of the rag, he fold it into a rectangle shape and dabbed the cool cloth on the red head's burning body, running the rag on the chest, around the neck, and dabbing his face gently with the rag and resting it on his forehead. He would have to wait for him to feel better before having any sort of talk. But that...that can wait. Right now, he needed to focus on getting him better.

The teal head looked down at Akashi with sorrowful eyes. No doubt he overworked himself and finally collapsed today. He...felt so regretful.

The night continued on, with Kuroko laying down next to his lover and falling asleep, only to wake up again to remember to change the rag and re-wet it, running it over his chest, neck, and face again.

The next morning, Kuroko stirred up awake again, opening his eyes to see the red head still fast asleep. The labor breathing calmed down a bit, but after feeling the temperature, he was definitely still sick. Getting up, he dug in his lover's coat for his cell phone, phoning the company to inform them that their boss is sick and won't be coming in today, and after receiving a message of 'get well', hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen. Curry still being the only thing he can make, since he hasn't been visiting Kagami ever since their argument, he set to opening a can of chicken soup and heating it. He got out a tray that was often used whenever Akashi wanted to spoil Kuroko with 'breakfast-in-bed' and set it on the counter. After pouring the pot of chicken soup in a bowl with a spoon, he set it on the tray, along with a tall glass of orange juice, and some medicine for Akashi to take.

Picking up the tray, he made his way to the bedroom, only to pause in the doorway when he laid eyes on a now awake Akashi sitting up on the bed and looking down at his hands in wonder.

"You collapsed."

Akashi's head snapped up at the words to see Kuroko standing in the doorway.

Silence passed between the two until a second later, Kuroko stepped into the bedroom and over to the bed and set the tray somewhere on the bed to reach under it to pull out the low half table to set on top of Akashi's lap. He set the tray on the table and sat down on the bed, raising a hand up to feel the forehead, catching the attention of the red head.

"How do you feel, Seijuuro-kun?" He asked, concern filling cyan eyes. "You overworked yourself again. I called the company and told them you won't be coming in today, so you can rest for the day."

"...What about school?"

"I'm skipping. Taking care of Seijuuro-kun is more important right now. Please eat, Seijuuro-kun. Afterward, please take your medicine and get some rest. I can work on my homework today and if there's anything you need, I'll-"

"I'm sorry."

Kuroko blinked and stared at wordlessly at the other.

Akashi looked up at the teal head. "What?"

"...I should be the one to apologize." The teal head whispered, staring down at his hands. "I shouldn't have hit you. Even though Seijuuro-kun was being unreasonable, I shouldn't have done that."

Seeing a hand clasp his own Kuroko looked up to see mismatched eyes boring into his intensely. "No, Tetsuya. It should be me who should apologize. I let my emotions get the better of me. I let my jealousy cloud my judgment...and you had the right to hit me. I shouldn't have forced myself on you like that when you didn't want it. For all of that...I am sorry, Tetsuya."

Hair covering his eyes, Kuroko could only nod as he felt a lump in his throat. He threw himself to the other and wrapped his arms around his neck, burying his face in the junction between his neck and shoulders. He relaxed as he felt arms envelop him, allowing just a few drops of tears slips past his eyelids, feeling Akashi bury his nose in the teal locks he oh so loved.

Eyes widening, Kuroko pulled back to stare at Akashi with shocked eyes.

"W-What?"

"You heard me."

Kuroko could only stare some more.

Chuckling, Akashi kept his arms wrapped around the petite waist and rested his forehead against the other.

"I assure you this isn't fever induced. I've had time to think the past couple of days. My behavior during that time was childish. I know you love me and you belong to me. I know that. But these emotions still find their way to well up inside and take over me. I need some reassurance, not just from myself and what I know, but from you too. That's why, Tetsuya."

Smiling softly, Akashi placed a hand against a cheek and gave his lover a chaste kiss.

"I want you to marry me."


	20. Colors

"I really like the rain."

"I know."

"Do you really?"

"Of course. After all, you did ask me to dance in the rain with you that one time which ended with me being sick. I'm still mad at you for that."

"Oh come now, Tetsuya. I nursed you back to health didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. However, what I am mad at is that you purposefully wanted me to get sick. I missed class because of you."

"Are you struggling to catch up? I can tutor you, you know."

A sigh. "I know. But I don't want to burden Seijuuro-kun any more than I already am. You're already doing a lot for me...such as paying tuition so I can go to college. And now...this."

Both eyes trailed down to the silver band on the teal head's right ring finger that he was referring to.

"What would you have done if I said no?"

"You wouldn't have. Not after what happened that prompted me to ask you to marry me."

"...I'm still sorry for hitting you."

"And I forgave you for that. Like I said, you had every right. I was asking...demanding you of something completely unreasonable. A lot was going on at work and with my father that seeing them with you...just made me snap."

"...Seijuuro-kun is scary when he's jealous."

"Of course. No one's allowed to touch what is mine."

"...Have you...decided a date yet?"

"No. I want to discuss it with you. It is, after all, going to be our wedding. I want it to be special for the both of us, and it can't be if I just make decisions without consulting you."

"...And what about your father?"

"He doesn't approve, of course. All he cares about is the company. He's always wanted me to marry a woman of his choosing so that she can give birth to a son who is capable of taking over after me. As if I will give him what he wants. My future is with you, Tetsuya. Though...if you do want a child, we can always adopt. I know how you love children."

Kuroko blinked and looked up at the red head. "Adopt? You...wouldn't mind?"

Akashi stared down lovingly at the teal head. "Of course not. Raising a child with you is a thought I'm not opposed to. In fact, I can almost picture it."

"...Seijuuro-kun is amazing."

"I know."

The teal head pouted. "Please don't start sounding like Aomine-kun. And you ruined the moment."

"Ah. You mean the moment when you realized how awe you are in me?"

"Yes."

Akashi blinked. "Very straightforward, Tetsuya."

"I'm always straightforward."

"...You know, Tetsuya. If...men can give birth, I wonder what our child would look like. It'd be wonderful if the child had your eyes. Yours are the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

Flushing at the close proximity of their faces and of the comment, Kuroko met the red head's gaze. "Actually, I find Seijuuro-kun's eyes quite attractive and very unique. It'd be wonderful if the child has your eyes instead."

"I beg the differ. I'd prefer it if the child would take after you more than me. That child would be beautiful, no matter the gender."

"...Seijuuro-kun is bold."

"That is because I know what I want. And what I want is to marry you and have a child with you. Though...that second wish won't ever happen. That's why we can adopt a child together. A child we can give the love and care he or she needs."  
Taking hold of a pale chin between his fingers, he brought the face up to meet his, boring his loving gaze into cyan eyes. "Just as I love spoiling Tetsuya, I will also spoil our child."

He couldn't say a word, nor could he pull away. Every single time he looks at those mismatched eyes from such a close distance, he would feel himself become mesmerized and drawn to this person. It reminded him one of the reasons why he fell in love with Akashi in the first place. His eyes. Those eyes were his favorite things about him. They were unique. One eye the color of blood, and the other the color of the rising sun. It was a combination that worked well for the red head and made him all the more handsome and mysterious.

"Tetsuya?"

Kuroko blinked, realizing that he had just been staring silently for a full minute, finally seeing the playful smiling tugging the corner of the red head's lips.

"Do my eyes captivate you that much?"

"Yes. It's not fair how much they affect me."

"Good. Because I have the same problem when I look into yours. Your eyes are such a beautiful shade of blue, Tetsuya. Kind and gentle. Loving and caring. Your eyes suits you so well. Not to mention since you seem to have the ultimate poker face, I always have to look into your eyes to see your real emotions. They're so expressive. Which makes them even more beautiful. They're gorgeous."

"Seijuuro-kun really enjoys saying a lot of embarrassing things, doesn't he?"

"Only because they are the truth."

"...I'm starting to get cold."

A chuckle. "Well then, let's go inside shall we? We can cuddle on our bed and listen to the rain platter against the window. That's always a soothing sound to fall asleep to."


	21. Father

Kuroko stood in front of the full length body mirror, eyeing the clothes he was supposed to wear. Currently, he is only wearing a white buttoned up collared shirt that is tucked into his black slacks, and a pair of black socks. His hair was groomed gently and efficiently by his lover, that it became even softer than it usually was. He picked at his clothes, not used to wearing such a formal suit. A few weeks ago, he and Akashi had gone out to get him one, well, more like he was forced. He had been resisting Akashi's urges to buy him a suit until Aomine, in all his uniformed glory of a successful cop, one day said, _'A man has got to at least own one pair of suits, Tetsu’_. Kagami agreeing and a smug Akashi didn't help the matter.

"Tetsuya."

Cyan eyes looked behind himself in the mirror, seeing Akashi approach him from behind, dressed completely in a suit. His eyes lingered on the reflection of his lover as he couldn't help but appreciate how the red head looked with his hair slicked back.

He leaned his back against the red head's chest as his arms wrapped around his waist.

"Nervous?"

"A bit." Kuroko admitted.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Tetsuya."

"...Is there really nothing?" The teal head asked, a troubled look on his face. When they first decided this, he was confident, but the more time passed, the more his thoughts ran wild with endless possibilities.

"You think too much, Tetsuya."

"Sometimes thinking too much can be a good thing."

"And sometimes it's a bad thing."

"...I'm meeting your father for the first time, Seijuuro-kun. Considering the kind of person he is from what you've told me, there's no doubt that he won't accept our relationship."

Turning Kuroko around, he held his beloved's chin between his fingers, making sure to keep eye contact, his determined mismatched eyes staring lovingly back into hesitating cyan orbs.

"Tetsuya. When I told my father for the first time that the two of us are dating, I made sure that he knows that we've been dating for years now, and that whatever he says won't separate us. I made it clear to him that I am no longer going to let him dictate my life. However...he is still my father. And it is only right that I introduce the person I plan to spend the rest of my life with to him."

Akashi leaned forward so their foreheads pressed together.

"I love you, Tetsuya. I will protect you. I will never let you go. You cannot escape from me."

Wrapping his arms tightly around his lover, who seemed to be hypnotized by his words, he pressed a gentle kiss to soft pink lips and whispered in his ear, sending a shiver down the bluenette's spine.

_"You are mine."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps I'll write a one-shot of their meeting with Akashi's father...one day.


	22. Euphoria

It was only but a small gathering. Well, not really small, considering how the chapel was filled with their friends that they've made over the years, their former teammates, and their family.

Speaking of family, it was easy to...'drop the bomb' for Kuroko's family about their relationship. They accepted Akashi wholeheartedly and Kuroko couldn't help but sweat drop when his grandmother commented that Akashi would make a perfect husband for him, with his mother and surprisingly, even his own father agreeing with the statement.

The meeting with the senior Akashi, however, was both tense and nerve wracking. The majority of the meeting was spent with both Akashi's sitting across and glaring at each other, one set of eyes in rage, and another set in defiance. Kuroko had remained quiet by his Seijuuro's side, not trusting himself to speak a word and not knowing what to say. The senior Akashi had broken the silence with a threat that he would disown his son, but he refuted the threat with a 'I-don't-give-a-fuck-what-you-do' look, and telling the man if he did end up disowning him, he would just go off and be a professional shogi player he aspired to be before as a child. In other words, it would work out of the younger Akashi either way.

And so, even without the approval of his father, he still decided to marry Kuroko and proceeded with the wedding plans.

It was embarrassing for Kuroko to gain so much attention like this, especially since he's not used to it, though it's not like anyone knows it because of his ultimate poker face...except for Akashi. Since he always seems to know everything.

He felt uncomfortable as he walked down the aisle, feeling the many gazes on him, but as he took quick glances to the side, his anxiety slowly vanished as he met the eyes of his beloved friends and family.

Getting closer to the altar, he looked up, cyan eyes meeting mismatched ones, staring back lovingly with pure happiness.

Slowly ascending the two steps, he stood next to his lover, their hands clasping together as the ceremony began.

_Yes...This is it..._

The priest began his speech, the two lovers doing nothing more but listening and gazing into each others eyes.

"Ah, Seijuuro-kun. Look over there." the teal head whispered.

Discreetly, Akashi's eyes quickly glanced to the side where a figure stood along the wall. The corners of his lips quirked up into a smirk, a feeling of complete satisfaction welling up inside him.

"The expression on your face says 'I won', Seijuuro-kun."

"That's because I did. The fact that he's here means that he's given up. With this, I finally have some closure with him. Perhaps he'll let me do whatever I want with the company."

"Don't go overboard. He hasn't retired, so he still has some power over to the company."

"Then I guess I'm going to have to make him retire."

"...The look in your eyes says your scheming something evil."

"Perhaps. Right now, I want to get away from all these people and have you to myself."

"You can't do that yet. We still have the reception party and then the after party that only our close friends and family will be attending."

"Tch. It's as if they're trying to keep me from being alone with you."

"I didn't know that Seijuuro-kun was going to let them stop him."

"I won't. Expect me to ravish you at random times. The moment we're completely alone and away from everyone else on our honeymoon, I will jump and ravish you."

Stating their vows and exchanging their rings, the couple stepped closer together.

"...At least give me some time to prepare."

"You only have from now until now to the end of the after party."

"...Then please go easy on me."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Tetsuya." Grabbing a hold of a pale chin, Kuroko's breath hitched as mismatched eyes filled with mischief bore into his. "You have no idea how much I've been holding back, Tetsuya. When we're alone on our honeymoon, I'll make sure you understand the maximum limitations of my frustrations."

Chuckling and not giving the other the chance to reply, his lips claimed his beloveds, wrapping his arms around the petite waist, while the other wrapped his arms around his neck. A small smile tugged at the corner of both of their lips as they heard the coughs and the clearing of throats as their kiss continued.

Playful glints appeared in both of their eyes as they pulled away from each other to face their loved ones, claps and whistles filling the chapel as they shared their moment with everyone they loved.


	23. Treasure

"I thought Seijuuro-kun would choose somewhere more...extravagant."

"I thought so too. But then I thought perhaps somewhere close to home would be more comfortable. So I chose Okinawa instead for our first day and night together. You have to admit, it's very beautiful."

"Yes, it is." Kuroko agreed, walking over to the high ceiling windows that overlooked the resort they were staying at, along with the ocean that sparkled a deep red orange under the glowing sunset. A small smile adorned his face as he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist. He leaned back against the other, resting his own hands on top of the ones wrapped around him. He shivered as he felt a warm breath ghost over his ear.

"You're mine." a velvet voice whispered huskily in his ear.

"Seijuuro...-kun..." Kuroko turned his head to the side, his lips being captured by his lovers', the two kissing slowly and sensually. Lips interlocked, the teal head turned around in the confines of the arms around him, wrapping his own arms around the taller man's neck, deepening their kiss. Their mouths opened, Akashi's tongue entering the teal head's and thoroughly explored the man's mouth. Kuroko let out a small moan, their bodies now pressing flush against each other. He felt Akashi's legs pressing against his, compelling his legs to move backwards until he felt the bed at the back of his knees and fell back.

Kuroko slightly panted, staring up at the red head, who is now his husband, looming over him with warm eyes slowly being filled with lust. He closed his eyes and shuddered as the red head bent down and starting kissing along his jawline, down his neck and to his chest, his hands unbuttoning the shirt he wore.

His breath hitched as he felt a wet tongue flick at one of his nipples, his back slightly arching when another hand reached up to pull and pinch his other one. A free hand ran its way gently down his smooth stomach, reaching the top of his pants.  
Feeling the wicked tongue leaving his now peaked nipple, eyelids opened to reveal cyan eyes filled with pleasure, his head tilting up to capture lips in a hot kiss. His dormant hands now reached up to run through the soft red tresses, trailing down the neck, and reaching the collared shirt the red head wore. His hands quickly made work of the buttons of his shirt, which after that was done, he ran his hands up and down the fit body of his lover.

As the two kissed, hands quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Kuroko's pants, the two eventually breaking the kiss so the red head can yank them off, along with his underwear.

Akashi looked down at his lover, stark naked except for the opened collared shirt he was still wearing, the teal head looking absolutely beautiful and ravishing with the messy and tousled hair, his pale skin now flushing a rosy red.

Feeling himself hardening even more and eyes still on his Tetsuya, he took off his collared shirt and yanked off his pants. He crawled over to his lover, looming over him then planting kisses on his chest, trailing down the body and leaving red marks, marking what is his. As he kissed downward, his tongue lightly flicked the teal head's belly button, feeling the muscles around the area tensing. He continued his trek, completely avoiding the arousing member of his beloved, kissing around it and made his way to his milky thighs, nipping and licking it, all the while holding the lusty gaze of his lover.

He trailed down again, this time to his lovers' hardened member, watching Tetsuya's face as his tongue licked up alongside the shaft.

"S-Sei..juuro...Please...!"

Hearing his lover calling him...begging him without an honorific attached aroused him even more. Wanting to hear more of his lovers' beautiful voice, he took the cock in his mouth in one go, a hand reaching up to hold the base of the cock as he sucked on it. His eyes flicked over again to Tetsuya, who had his mouth open, allowing the moans to escape his lips, his back arching from the pleasure he was receiving. The red head closed his eyes, pulling back till he was only sucking on the head, tongue flicking the slit of the cock as his hand pumped the member.

He trailed his other hand up Tetsuya's aroused body, placing three fingers on the man's lips. Pink lips parted, taking in his three fingers, Akashi's eyes clouding even more with lust as he watched his lover wantonly suck on his fingers.

Deeming them moist enough, and making a mental note to find out which bag he put the lube in, he trailed his wet finger down to the puckered hole, circling and rimming it before slowly pushing it in.

"Nngh..!"

The red head reached over to kiss his beloved as his finger slowly massaged Kuroko's insides, slipping a second finger in not long after. He twisted and stretched his fingers, wanting to make sure his lover was stretched enough to take him in. He watched as Kuroko's eyelids shot open, gasping and arching in place when he curled his fingers, hitting the boys prostate, and eventually, adding in a third finger.

Akashi didn't smile. No, instead, he watched in deep fascination as his Tetsuya writhed in pleasure, coming undone by his hand alone. He felt his heart swelling, his chest starting to hurt with the love he felt for his Tetsuya. Even though he knew Tetsuya loved him as much as he loved him, he felt that he needed to reclaim his beloved time and time again. He needed to be sure of not only Tetsuya, but also of himself. Only Tetsuya will only look at him so intently with those mysterious cyan eyes. Only Tetsuya will give him the beautiful smile that is reserved for him only. Only Tetsuya will hold him and give him the warmth and love he desires. Just as he holds Tetsuya, Tetsuya also holds him. He silently wondered if Tetsuya has even the slightest idea how much of a hold he has on him. If he wanted to rule the world, Akashi would stop at nothing to give it to him. He was completely whipped. He was completely wrapped around that pale finger.

Akashi bent down, withdrawing his fingers, a smile tugging at his lips when Tetsuya groaned at the loss of the fingers inside him. He gathered up his Tetsuya, wrapping his arms around him, holding him close as he slowly slipped inside. He stopped when he felt muscles tightening, kissing around his cheeks, his lips, his chin, his eyelids, waiting for him to relax before pushing more inside until he was completely sheath.

"Tetsuya...No matter how many times we do this, you're always so tight." He chuckled, placing a kiss on the man's forehead.

"Please don't say that so bluntly, Seijuuro-kun..." The teal head slightly panting, resting the side of his head against the other. "Please...move."

And that's what he did.

He started off slow first, moving at a small, rhythmical pace, wanting Kuroko to get used to him. When he felt the muscles relax, he picked up the pace, eventually moving his arms to hook the teal head's legs, thrusting in frantically, burying his nose in Kuroko's neck.

Kuroko, meanwhile, wrapped his arms around Akashi's shoulders, moaning with extreme pleasure, feeling jolting shocks of ecstasy traveling up his spine whenever a powerful thrust was made, hitting his prostate with complete accuracy.

"A-Ah..! Sei...juu...ro...-kun...!" He moaned out with his thrust.

"Oh god...Tetsuya...!" The red head panted, slightly pulling back to plant a kiss on plump lips. His arms removed themselves from under Kuroko's legs, the legs automatically wrapping around his waist, one arm hooking around Kuroko's back while the other one grabbed and started pumping the neglected cock in time with his thrusts.

With this, the volume of Kuroko's moans rose, and he sobbed, cried out as he felt himself spilling over. Akashi continued to thrust through his orgasm, following not long after, letting out a prolonged moan of his own as he spilled himself inside his lover.

They both panted heavily as they allowed their bodies to finally relax, Kuroko turning his head to plant a kiss on top of the red head's hair.

Akashi, completely content with where he is, reached down to grab the blanket of the bed and tossed it over them. He moved a little to get himself comfortable on top of Tetsuya, keeping his head on his chest, and placing a kiss on the pale neck.

"...Shower?" The teal head asked.

Akashi shook his head. "No. Not yet. Let's stay like this for a while longer."

"Okay."

So the two lay together, the red head's eyes were closed with a smile on his face, breathing in the sweet vanilla scent of his lover, the teal head raising a hand up to run it through the red locks, looking outside to the red yellow horizon.

"I love you, Tetsuya."

"I love you too, Seijuuro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally...ended it. -flops into bed-


End file.
